Child Of The Sun
by ShardAura
Summary: Hoshiko Maramou, a child on the run. A human with supernatural powers and being hunted by hollows. What happens when she gets caught? Will her powers help her? What happens if she dies and crosses over to the Soul Society. Eventual Mayuri/OC ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Hoshiko Maramou entered Karakura Town with an exasperated sigh, reaching up and finger combing her shoulder length white hair that was knotted from sleeping on the bus ride. She had been travelling non-stop for the past few weeks. Trying to find somewhere quiet in hopes of having a break from the creatures that plagued her.

 _Hopefully I might be able to find someone to help me here,_ Hoshiko thought to herself as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, the golden glow of the sunset settling on her face. Her teal eyes vibrant in glow.

Being on the constant run from black monsters that have seeked to devour her was exhausting. Ever since her brother was taken from her, she had been on her own, spending no more than a month in each place. Because eventually the creatures always found her. Without her brother being there to protect her, she's learnt to run and run fast at that. Hiroshi always stood up to the creatures, either killing them or wounding them, they always got away.

It wasn't until one fight, that Hiroshi died. One misstep, one mistake, and the creature got him. It was the biggest one they had to thwart. Coincidently the size of the creatures equalled to their smarts. And this got Hiroshi, it was all her fault.

Hoshiko was 16 at the time and her brother Hiroshi was 22. Her brother had explained to her that they were extra tasty because they could see them. She still never understood it.

Looking out the window she realised the bus station was getting closer as they reached the centre of Karakura Town. Passing the school on the way, heading towards the shopping district.

Gathering her backpack and jacket that she had on the seat beside her, Hoshiko got up and made her way to the front of the bus as it was coming to a stop.

It was winter in Japan, the snows already settling in for the cold season. Christmas lights adorned the shopping centre nearby. The sun had set in the time she had arrived in Karakura.

"Karakura Town, Shopping District", The buses female automated voice sounded,

Waiting for the doors to open Hoshiko thanked the bus driver as she climbed down off the bus and onto the snowy ground. Careful not to bump into the people waiting to get onto said bus, she made her way to the seats at the shelter nearby. Standing at the height of 5ft3 Hoshiko was shorter than those around her. Setting the backpack down and slipping on her jacket to protect from the chilly air. Flicking her hair out from under the jacket, she slipped on her low sitting backpack, pulled her phone out and googled the nearest backpacker lodge she could find.

With her destination set she started following her phones directions and made her way there.

* * *

In the 13th Division Captains Quarters

"I'm going on patrol tomorrow in Karakura." Rukia stated to her husband Renji as she entered the spacious room,

Renji looked to her in the mirror from across the room, as he let his red hair down from the ponytail he usually has it in.

"Did the head captain ask you to?" He questioned as he started to undo his shihakusho, letting the top of it slid off his shoulders leaving his bottoms tied,

"He seems to think that a large scale spiritual disturbance has occurred there. I'm going to visit Ichigo as well to see if he has noticed anything amiss" Rukia watched her husband undress,

"Is anyone going with you?" He questioned turning to her,

Rukia nodded her head, walked up and embraced Renji.

"You know you don't need to worry Renji." She sighed as Renji held her close,

"Oh, I know my captain," He jested ruffling her hair as she pouted up at him, "I could come with you, it's been a while since we've seen Ichigo."

"That is true but who will make sure Ichika won't get herself into trouble hmm?" Rukia raised her eyebrow,

Their daughter that resided in the room next to them, was asleep, thirteen years old and a pure mischief maker.

Renji sighed in defeat, realising that his wife was in fact correct. He seemed to be the only one that could convince their daughter to behave. Bending down he touched his lips against hers,

"As always, you are right my dear," Renji whispered as he captured his wife's lips again.

Leaning up into the kiss Rukia smiled,

"It shouldn't be too much of a problem, probably a few hollows at best you know." She giggled, pushing away from her husband she shrugged out of her haori and hung it up in the cupboard.

"Who's going with you by the way?" Renji asked as he turned towards the bathroom to wash the day off his body,

Rukia seemed to pause and think for a moment – who was going with her?

"I honestly don't know, I'm sure the Head Captain has asked one of the other squad leaders to accompany me." Rukia mentally kicked herself for not paying attention towards the end of the meeting, it had already been along day for her.

"I'm sure it's been a long day for you," Renji poked his head around the door frame, "care to join me?"

Rukia nodded and started undoing her shihakusho, letting it fall around her as she strode into the bathroom.

* * *

Hoshiko found the lodge easily thanks to her phones directions. She still had money to pay for her phone on the credit card that her brother had given her a few years before. Enough on it to keep paying the phone bill and get food every now and then.

She sat on her bunk, pulling out her charger block and cable for her phone. Turning to her left she turned on the lamp on the bedside cupboard to see if there was a socket on the wall she could plug it into. Not finding one to the left she shifted and turned to the right. Spying one that was nearby she plug it in and started charging her device – 28% shouldn't take too long to charge if I don't use it.

Hoshiko settled in on the bottom bunk of the bed she was assigned. Luckily for her no one seemed to be sleeping above her. Most of the room had already turned in for the night. Angling the beside lamp down to prevent the light scattering onto the people that were sleeping, she grabbed her art book and went through her sketches of the monsters she's seen since her brother died.

They seemed to be getting more and more terrifying, progressively getting larger each one she encountered. Miraculously Hoshiko seemed to escape each one narrowly. Becoming specialised in sneaking and hiding from these creatures that no one seems to see besides her.

Flipping to the next page, there was a sketch of Hiroshi, of how she remembered him. They didn't have any photos together, so this was the closest she could get to it. Always afraid of forgetting what he looks like. Pulling out her pencil case she went to the next page and started sketching. Starting off with one of the monsters' masks, Hoshiko started sketching the one that got her brother. Almost primate-esk, she could remember the mask vividly. A grin plastered on it. Being the size of a double decker bus, Hiroshi and Hoshiko were easily dwarfed by the creature.

Shuddering at the memory Hoshiko closed the book and pushed it back into the backpack. Gathered her pencils up, placing them within the case and shoved it back into the bag also. Fastening the pack closed and lifting it to shove it under the bed, Hoshiko got ready to rest for the night.

Before turning off the light beside her, she rolled and grabbed her phone that was being charged, unlocking it then going her contacts on the phone. Tapping Hiroshi's name, as it dialled she pulled it up to her head listening to the ring tone. As it rung out she got to the voicemail,

"Hey Hoshi, I'm busy right now. I'll call you as soon as I see this. I promise everything will be fine." She could almost hear the smile at the end as she hung up. Her brother simply called her Hoshi instead of Hoshiko. This had become a ritual for her to hear her dead brothers voice – It was worth paying to keep the number.

* * *

Within Squad Twelve's building.

The Head Captain, Shunsui walked into Mayuri's lab with Nemuri, who had let him in, at his side.

Mayuri didn't turn around at the captain's entrance almost as if he didn't realise someone walked into the room, instead was staring intently at the many monitors that were in front of him, leaning his head on a hand that was propped on the arm of his chair. One of the many was displaying Karakura Town currently, and the hotspots of spiritual pressure that was unsettling the area. A few of the soul reapers that were stationed there, reported the debilitating feeling when something entered the town. Ordered to keep an eye on the situation, cutting down any hollows that were near didn't seem to help with the problem.

"It's almost as if Reiatsu is being leaked out of something." Mayuri mumbled to himself as he continued to look at the monitors.

Nemuri stepped forward the small step she could manage being childlike.

"Master Mayuri," She stated with a bow, "The Head Captain Shunsui is here to see you."

Mayuri turned around in his chair, looking up at the clock above the door 3:20 am, and saw the captain standing nearby the doorway patiently.

"Tsh, what do you want Shunsui." Mayuri spat turning back to the monitors, irritated that he had been interrupted,

"No need to be like that Kurotsuchi," Shunsui chuckled at the man's tone, "I forgot to mention in the meeting earlier that I would like for you to accompany Rukia to Karakura Town tomorrow."

Mayuri's face tugged into a grin, "Excellent, I will at least get to see this disturbance first hand."

"Nemuri, make sure everything is ready for me to take tomorrow," He said turning from the monitors to head out of the lab, "I'm sure you know what you need to get for me. You may leave now head captain."

With a nod, Shunsui turned and headed back down the hall he came from.

"Master Mayuri, what are you expecting to find?" Nemuri asked as she glided around the room grabbing the things she thought would be essential,

"I don't know" Mayuri returned with another grin, not allowing Nemuri questioning him to upset his love for the unknown,

Nemuri smiled at his demeanour, liking the change from his usual attitude. Not daring to push it by asking more questions she just toiled away getting vials and syringes ready for his trip in the morning.

"I'm going to sleep for a few hours, everything better be ready before I leave." He commanded as he turned to leave the room not seeing the nod Nemuri gave. He strode towards where his quarters resided.

* * *

Back at the hostel Hoshi was fast asleep, her dreams vivid.

 _"Hoshi, you need to run for me," Hiroshi yelled grabbing the attention of the few people around them on the street that couldn't see the beast that lumbered in front of them._

 _With a quick nod Hoshi turned on her heel and took off in the other direction. Running hard and fast. She could hear Hiroshi a few lengths behind her._

 _Their footsteps heavy, with a roaring beast following them intently. The roar shook their very bones._

 _Running through a park that was scarce, lit only by the lamps that were along the pathway. Tightening her backpack straps so it was higher on her back._

 _"We can't stop Hoshi," Hiroshi grabbed her hand and pulled them away from the path._

 _Breathing heavily, they continued through the parks dense forestation. The thunderous footsteps behind them getting closer no matter how fast they ran._

 _"You keep going Hoshi," Hiroshi gasped as he pushed his little sister forward, "I'll hold him off as long as possible."_

 _Hiroshi turned and stood his ground, his little sister stopping a bit further ahead and hiding behind a tree._

 _The monster pulled to a stop in front of him. The grin that was plastered on its mask seemed to salivate. Hiroshi's hands seemed to glow like the sun as it was set alit with white blue flames. Gathering the fire between his hands he threw a fireball at the creature._

 _The creature reared back, its grin splitting as it opened its mouth in a torturous scream. The smell of its flesh burning engulfed the area._

 _"RUN HOSHI!" Hiroshi turned seeing his sister only meters away._

 _In that moment of distraction, the creature bent down from it being hit with the fire, mouth already agape, grabbing Hiroshi with his large apelike forearms._

 _"HIROSHI" Hoshi screamed in disbelief as her brother was being lifted to the mouth of the creature,_

 _"HOSHI JUST RUN!" He yelled as the masks mouth closed around his waist and bit down, showering the area with blood._

 _Hoshi turned with tears in her eyes stifling the scream that was begging to erupt from her lips, she ran off into the darkness not knowing which way to go. Only knowing that she needed to get out of there._

Shooting up with a fright, the scream threatening to erupt from her throat continued from the dream to her feeling of dread right now.

Tears streaming down her face. She never forgave herself for Hiroshi's death.

Looking over to her phone she could see the faded numbers of the time, 5:30am. Gathering up her stuff, grabbing her backpack and charger. She pocketed her phone, went to the door of the room and left going down the stairs.

Her jacket was under her arm and backpack slung over her shoulder as she climbed down the stairs to the reception area.

"Oh, good morning, leaving so soon dear?" The lady at the desk said as she looked up

"Yeah, got to start early," Hoshi said lightly,

"Now are you paying with cash or card?"

"Cash."

"That will be 1500-yen sweetheart."

Swinging her bag in front her, Hoshi reached in for her change purse. Fishing out three 500yen notes she passed them over to the lady who grabbed them quickly and stuffed them into the draw in front of her.

"Stay safe dear." The lady called as she walked out the door,

"I always try to." Hoshi returned with a smile.

Continuing out onto the darkened street, the sun barely breaking out on the night sky. Hoshi dropped the backpack and slipped into her jacket. It was still very cold, the snow piled high on the sidewalk. Not sensing any of the creatures nearby Hoshi shouldered her backpack and started in a direction. Hoping to find a nearby park to spend the day, to clear her mind and do some drawing.

* * *

The two captains, Rukia and Mayuri, were walking up to the Senkaimon. With them each having their seals been placed. The captains stepped through the gate and into Karakura Town.

"This should have placed us near the disturbance," Rukia stated as the stepped into Karakura Town, being invisible to everyone they could be on their way without a hitch,

They were near a park that was practically empty, being so early in the morning. The Yumisawa Children's park, according to the sign they walked up to.

"Judging by the position of the sun it's close to 7am here." Mayuri informed Rukia.

Rukia nodded, "We should go and visit Ichigo if nothing comes up here."

The started walking down the path going deeper in the parkland. Coming across people jogging in the early morning, not worrying about being seen. Until the pressure changed, Mayuri and Rukia looked at each other as they recognised the charge in the air.

"I'm assuming you felt that Mayuri." Rukia asked,

"Tsh, of course I did." He scoffed in return.

They turned and walked in the general direction it was coming from.

* * *

At that moment Hoshiko entered the parklands, took her an hour and a half to walk there from the lodge. Closing the map app on her phone and locking it – 75% damn.

The park seemed quite and secluded enough to get some much-needed time away from people. Even if one of the creatures were to come, she would have no worries in getting away.

Walking further into the parkland, following the path inwards towards a children's playground. Deciding to sit against a tree that was basking in the early morning sunlight. Walking towards the edge of the cleared area, Hoshi pulled her backpack off swinging it round in front of her she searched and got out a towel from it. Satisfied she dropped the pack on the snow-covered ground and laid the towel down in front of the tree before lowering herself to the ground.

Settling into a comfortable position with her back propped up against the trunk. She scanned her surroundings, pleased with how secluded it was and that she couldn't feel the usual feeling she got when the creatures were nearby, rather she felt something else nearby – I will have to keep my eyes peeled, could be something new.

Reaching over to the backpack she grabbed out her art book and pencil case. Planning on sketching the nearby playground. She had always been an adept artist, finding that sketching real life places kept her brain active when she found time to kill.

Hoshiko started out sketching it the part of the playground that was further away from her, on the other side of the clearing near where the path wound away.

She had been sketching ten minutes before she realised a pair of peculiar people that she had sketched without realising that were standing at the edge. She looked up, seeing that they weren't standing there, she must have imagined it. Looking back down she began to erase them. Looking back up to see what she needed to draw there instead, Hoshi saw them standing further back in the tree line instead. Unable to make their faces out. She only saw them as black masses with a white coat on.

Having the feeling of sudden dread come over her, she decided to quickly pack up and move on to a different spot.

* * *

"I swear this is where the pressure is coming from," Rukia mumbled as she looked around,

They were coming up on a children's playground after walking for a while. Noticing that a person was sitting on the other side of the clearing to them, seemingly engrossed in their art book that they were sketching away in.

"What's to bet that that there is our disturbance." Mayuri queried,

They stood there for a few minutes watching the girl sit there and sketch away. Solidifying that this was what the cause of disturbance was. A mere human with an immense spiritual pressure.

The girl stopped for a moment looking closely at the drawing, then back up directly at them. Almost as if she could see them. Which wouldn't be a surprise seeing that if it is her spiritual power making the disturbance she would be able to see what was not meant to be seen.

"I suggest we get to the tree line." Mayuri advised,

Rukia nodded and proceeded to flash step to the just beyond the tree line, in the shadows of the trees. But still being able to view the girl where she was sitting. Mayuri followed her fashion and joined Rukia.

The girl looked confused towards where they were, turning she grabbed an eraser from her pencil case next to her. She furiously started erasing them. Then looked back up, directly at them again.

"Curious." Mayuri mumbled he watched as her eyes lit up with fear,

Hoshiko had to get away quickly, shoving her eraser and pencil back into the case. She could feel her fear prickling up her spine, it wasn't one of the creatures, but something similar. She was sure of it – What would Hiroshi do?

Shoving the book and case back into her pack. She gathered the towel and shoved that back in as well. Flinging the backpack over her shoulders and fastening the straps so it sat high on her back, she took off directly behind her. Running into the forest. Not stopping until she felt that she was a safer distance from them. She dropped low behind a bush and climbed into its underbrush. The cold from the snow seeped in through her jacket.

Being too focused on the feeling she was getting from them, she didn't realise the other feeling that was getting closer.

The creature could smell a delicious meal nearby and started to seek it out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoshiko laid there in the snow. Watching the direction, she came from. Willing for her footsteps to disappear. Just as her brother taught her.

 _Bargain with the elements Hoshiko, they will do your bidding._

Hoshi remembered what her brother told her. Willing the snow to move over her footsteps, she watch as they receded back the way she came.

The two beings that she sensed came into view a few metres away from her. Almost as if they appeared out of thin air.

"She's got to be nearby, I can still sense her." The woman with the black hair exclaimed,

The painted man on the other hand was staring at the ground. Crouching down where her footsteps should've been.

"She definitely came this way." The man proclaimed, "There's residual Reiatsu."

"A hollow could have passed there for all you know Kurotsuchi."

Hoshi slowed her breath as best she could, whilst focusing on their sandaled feet. Looking up from there she could see them wearing each a black Shihakusho. With a white coat. Inspecting the painted man first, he had black and white painted skin. Most of his face was black meanwhile his hands and what she could see of his chest was white. His mouth looked like it was pulled into a permanent grin, moving her gaze over his face as he looked at the woman. She couldn't help but be pulled into his eyes, golden like the sun. If she wasn't in the situation she was in right now she would be content with staring into them all day. She could see the intelligence that was held within his mind.

Watching his gaze drag across the area, falling onto the bush she was hiding under. Hoshi's breath caught in her throat. Almost causing her to whimper.

"I'm afraid we have company Rukia." Kurotsuchi stated as he stood up, his golden eyes staring beyond the bush, "In broad daylight too."

Rukia turned to where he was looking seeing the Hollow that became visible with a low rumble.

Hoshi turned to look the other way, seeing the black lumbering beast, she almost screamed. She recognised the grin that was plastered on its' face and unnerving eyes. It was the same one that got her brother.

 _JUST RUN HOSHIKO_

She could hear his call in her mind. Tears welling up in her eyes. A ghost of a scream escaped her lips, catching the creatures' attention from the two behind her. Its eyes zeroing in on her, knowing that she was the treat that escaped a year ago.

 _RUN HOSHI_

Her fight or flight response kicked in. Ignoring the people near her, she rolled towards them and got to her feet and bolted.

The beast bellowed a blood chilling roar, as it chased after Hoshi. Leaving the two captains bewildered at the fact the Hollow chose to chase its quarry rather than fight the soul reapers.

"Now that is definitely interesting." Mayuri noted, "Why wouldn't it attack the vastly tastier looking soul reapers over a small child."

"There may be something more, it's obvious that she has an immense spiritual pressure even in human form." Rukia offered, "Maybe it just wants an easy meal."

Pondering that thought for a moment, "No it's got to be something deeper than that…" Mayuri sneered, "It almost seems personal. Maybe it's something to do with her parents..."

"Well I'm going to go and stop that hollow." Rukia announced as she flashed stepped after the Hollow.

Hoshiko bolted through the parkland, her small frame took her fast, more than aware of the beast that was chasing her. Adrenaline pumping through her veins.

 _Use the elements Hoshi, they will aid you_

Almost as if her brother was assisting her from beyond the grave. She heard his voice in her head yet again – The elements… Futen, lend me your aid. Give me the help I need to escape this beasts' claws

Almost immediately, as if the elements were waiting for her just to ask. She felt the wind pick around her legs, making her run with ease. Hoshi could hear the traffic up ahead, where people were, heading to the _normal_ daily lives.

 _You can't bring that monster near them, you know you can't Ho-chan._

Hiroshis' voice echoed in her mind yet again, using the name he called her when she was much younger.

Taking hard turn, her legs gave out and slid a few meters from the momentum she built. Narrowly avoiding a tree, she slowed down enough to get her footing and started sprinting again. Hoshi stole a look at the beast that was clambering behind her, decimating the trees in its path. Closer than she thought it was, Hoshikos' horror overcame her as she let out a scream. Becoming a deer frozen in headlights.

 _You got to move Ho-chan. You can't let it get you._

Apologising in her mind – I'm sorry brother, you underestimated me.

Covering the distance quickly, following the path of rampage, Rukia caught up to them in no time. Seeing the child frozen in terror in front of the Hollow, Rukia had to act quickly. Seeing the wind picking up around the girl, she could almost guarantee she was in tune with the elements.

"Run!" Rukia screamed at her,

The girl only stared at the beast in front of her, still stuck in the fear trance. Drawing her zanpakuto, Rukia made to step forward in between the Hollow and its prey. Determined to save the girl.

As she started walking forward, Mayuri appeared at her side, grabbing her wrist firmly.

"Let's just see how this plays out." He commanded, "If it gets too much closer to killer her, then we can step in. I'm curious as to how this girl has survived for so long when its adamant on getting her."

His inquisitive gold eyes gleamed, watching what was happening in front of him. Hoping that the theory he came up before he caught up to the mayhem.

"We can't just stand here!" Rukia exclaimed making to move forward again,

Mayuri's grip tightened, "And I said, let's see how this plays out."

An almost maniacal grin broke out on his face.

Hoshiko stood there, knees locked, her teal eyes wide with fear locked onto the masked black mass in front of her. She could see the two-robed people in her peripherals, mentally begging them for help.

 _Ho-chan, if you aren't going to run, then you need to fight. You've seen me do it plenty of times. Your body knows how. Don't question it._

Hiroshis' voice echoed again in her mind.

 _You must let go._

Her mind in confusion – Let what go brother.

 _The walls we put up to stop their voices._

Instantly, Hoshi knew exactly what he was talking about. When she was younger, her brother had taught her how to block out the voices around her. The voices that called for her families' power, the Maramou clan. She was briefly told that their whole family had power, but once every few generations there was a being, one that could tap into an unknown and dangerous power. That would become the saviour of their clan. It was said that the saviour of the clan would hear the voices of those who had passed on around them, begging the person that 'blessed' to use their energy to open the gateway within their body.

 _Use my energy. This is closest we can be. This creature devoured me. Now you can use me against him._

All this happening in mere seconds, it seemed as if time slowed as she conversed with her deceased brother. The monsters body rippled as it reared back its head, mask salivating, sitting back on its hind legs. The ape like arms outstretching in front of it, moving to grasp Hoshi.

The monster pounced forward, gripping Hoshiko with its powerful arms. Her body small within the beasts' claws. The pressure on her middle was painful, Hoshi screamed as tears prickled her eyes. The spiritual pressure she exerted increased, causing the beast the drop to the ground. Still having her gripped hard, Hoshi started trying to pull the claws loose from around her.

The beast growled reverberating through her, tears flowing down her face Hoshiko was starting to panic.

 _Hoshiko you need to listen to me_

She shook her head, "THIS ISNT REAL! THIS IS JUST A NIGHTMARE."

"My, my, my, now this is fascinating." Mayuri perplexed as the beast collapsed under the pressure, feeling his own knees start to shake, "It's been a while since I have encountered anything that could shake me, I thought they were only a myth."

"What was only a myth?" Rukia questioned as her own body fought to withstand the amount pressure the girl was now exerting, she didn't follow his train of thought and certainly didn't have the mass of intellect the Kurotsuchi had within his mind,

"Tsh, how would I explain it to a simple mind like you?" He jeered as he watched the girl writhe in the hollows' grasp.

Hoshiko was in complete denial at everything happening. She could feel her mind quivering in fear, struggling against the hold of the beast.

"LET GO OF ME" Hoshiko pleaded, again pushing against the beasts' grasp.

With a roar the beast flung her small body away and straight into a tree, her back smashing against it and her head whipped back and cracked against the trunk.

" _Ho-chan!" Hiroshi called from the pond in their families' courtyard, "Ho-chan! Mother wants to know where you've gone to. You know I know you're out here!"_

 _Hoshiko could hear him, for she was only sitting in the branches of the cherry blossom tree that was near the pond that her brother stood by._

" _Ho-chan... You need to learn our families' history, it's our way." Hiroshi pleaded,_

" _But Onii-san, it's boring. Why don't you have to do it?" Hoshiko whined from the tree,_

 _Hiroshi looked up to see his small white haired little sister sitting in the tree amongst the pink petals of the blossoms._

" _Because I'm not the one who's going to be the next head of family. I'm a protector and you are going to be our leader when mum and dad leave us." He grunted as he climbed the tree to sit next to his little sister._

 _Hiroshi was only 6 years older than Hoshiko. He was taller and had the same snow kissed hair as his sister. Albeit hers was longer and in a braid, whilst his was cropped short._

" _Onii-saaaan, it's so unfair. I want to be a protector like you." Hoshi complained as she cuddled into her brothers' side._

Hoshiko felt gluggy as she came back to reality, the beast stalking its way over to here. Reaching round the back of her head, she touched the warm wet spot. Bring her hand back in front, she could see blood covered it. Tears already running down her face. At the reminder of the brother she had, the pain from losing him still fresh.

 _Hoshi, you have got to move._ She heard the faintest whisper in the back of her mind, but too disorientated to grasp onto it.

The beast struggling against the exertion of spiritual pressure her fearful state gave, raising its arm to bring it down onto her.

At that moment Kurotsuchi delved his zanpakuto into the Hollows mask, splitting it in two. Killing the creature. The creature now purified, all the souls it consumed can now move on. But instead of moving on they all gathered around the wide-eyed child.

Obviously, something happened. In the short time span. The girl looked down from Kurotsuchi and looked around her at the souls that had been previously consumed by the beast. They all knew her. All the souls had varying degrees of grey to white hair.

"Ahh so this beast personally hunted down your entire family." Mayuri concluded, "That is very interesting."

Whispers and murmurs broke out across the crowd of souls.

"Hoshiko"

"Hoshiko's still alive"

"The saviour"

"Hoshi is bleeding!"

"HOSHIKO" One of the spirits yelled as they bounded forward through the crowd, a boy of similar age,

"Hiroshi...?" Hoshiko answered as she started to lose touch with the waking world,

The spirit kneeled beside Hoshiko, bringing her head to his lap.

"You'll be fine my dear sister." Hiroshi said as he stroke her hair smooth, the blood staining her otherwise immaculate white hair, "We will get you help."

"I don't mean to interrupt a family reunion, but you souls need to cross over right now." Mayuri almost hummed, excited to find out more.

A wave of annoyance broke through the soul,

"No. We can't"

"We need to protect Hoshi."

"She can't stay here by herself."

"Last of the clan"

"Saviour"

"Well if you stay you will become a hollow. The thing that ate you all." Mayuri stated,

A murmur broke through.

Rukia stepped forward, "I'm sorry everyone, but you really need to cross over to Soul society."

Two of the souls stepped forward, A beautiful woman with snow white hair that almost touched the ground and a handsome man with shaggy off-white hair.

"That is quite impossible for us." The man stated, "Our family was exiled from Soul Society, unless the King himself allows us passage, we will only end up back here."

"Then I see no harm in trying to cross over then. Your exile could be up for all you know." Rukia returned,

This time the woman spoke up, "And what about our daughter?" Her eyes were a lilac purple, like Rukias'.

Another murmur through the spirits broke out,

"She could die out here by herself."

"The saviour hasn't been properly prepared."

"There are more beasts."

"We can take her to our medical facility within Soul Society." Rukia offered,

"We would greatly appreciate that." The lady and man stated together,

"Alright, I'll need everyone to line up for me, I will send you across." Rukia announced to the clan.

As the leaders started getting everyone ready in a line, Rukia performed her Konso, as each one seemingly crossed over with no trouble Hoshikos' mother and father walked over to where she was unconscious with her brother.

"You know that means you too Hiroshi,"

"Yes, I know mother, I will go after everyone else. I failed her once, I'm not just going to leave her laying her in the snow."

Hiroshis' mother kneeled by them, "You did everything you could Hiroshi. None of us blame you." She said as she pulled her sons head to her shoulder to give him a side hug.

"Plus, I'm sure we will see her again on the other side."

Hiroshi nodded as he leant into his mother's hug.

Mayuri watched as this was all happening, his mind racing with what possibilities this could open. He walked forward with the intention to check the girls head wound only to be stopped by who he presumed to be her father. He was as tall as Mayuri was, although the man was dressed like a noble.

"Thank you, Sir," The man stated, "For killing the beast."

Mayuri looked him up and down, "Tsch, we weren't even here for the Hollow. We were looking for her, she caused quite the disturbance."

"None the less. Thank you."

"Now if you don't want her to bleed out, or have a severe concussion, I suggest you let me look at her."

With a nod the girl's father stood aside and let Mayuri continue to see his daughter.

"Boy, sit her up for me. I need to see the wound site."


End file.
